Revenge Porn
by The Scarlet Reaper and Mr Jace
Summary: Spirit takes revenge on Stein for all the times Stein has ever teased, taunted, and experimented on him. Spirit takes things to extreme in the school, at home, and on the streets. Will Stein give in to Spirits dark pleasures or will he continue to dominate the cherry red head? Rated M for Yaoi! Don't like don't read. Also, a very... awkward surprise in the end ! Will be renamed.
1. Chapter 1

Stein couldn't believe what just happened. He sat on the floor in front of his stitched rolling chair that lay toppled over. He looked up at the cherry red head that had just flipped him out of his chair and took his unlit cigarette from between his lips and placed it between his own. Said red head stood over the mad scientist, one leg on either side of him, and he sunk down in a crouch just a few inches over Steins legs. He lit the cigarette with a lighter he produced from his pocket. He smirked and took a long drag, blowing smoke in Stein's face.

"What's the matter, Stein? Cat got your tongue?"

Stein twisted the screw in his head until it clicked, trying to process the male's actions. Certainly it couldn't be _that_!He was in the middle of class! "S-spirit, I'm in the middle of class!" he whispered to Spirit. He felt blood rush to his crotch as well as his face, leaving a light pink blush.

Spirit chuckled and took another drag, blowing smoke in Stein's face again. He tilted his head, running his tongue over his lips.

"I'll give Maka…five A's if you will please leave," Stein said, glancing between his class and his weapon.

Spirit thought about the offer. "Make it eight."

"Deal. Leave!"

Spirit chuckled and stuck the cigarette between Stein's lips, leaning close to his ear and whispering, "Keep your stuff in your pants tonight." With that said, he stood, stepping over Steins head. He pushed his hands into his pockets. "Later, screw head!" he called out the door. He heard the double meaning in his words

Stein watched Spirit leave, muttering curse words under his breath. Flipping his chair right side up, he sat in it and pushed off towards his desk. He let his forehead drop on his desk as he spoke. "Next week, we're going to be studying male reproductive organs." He looked up. "Maka."

Maka's head snapped up, as she was bent over a book. "Yes, sir?"  
"I have a feeling that we will be dissecting your father for our lesson next week." He paused as Make gave him a look. "Class dismissed."

The students hurried out of the classroom; they all feared Stein and wanted away from him as soon as physically possible. Once everyone was gone, he turned his screw until it clicked and began to grade the test from earlier in the day. He focused on grading the papers in front of him, but every once in a while, his mind would stray away to images of Spirit. He growled under his breath and pushed him out of his mind. Suddenly he was spun around and he was greeted by a certain cherry red head.

"Hello thar, Stein," Spirit said, straddling the scientist.

Odd, Stein didn't hear the door close. He made a sly glance to the door. It was locked. What was the red head planning? Resting his hands on his chest, he leaned in and kissed Stein breathless, purposely rubbing their hips together. Stein gave way to a small groan. Spirit giggled and twisted so that he was sitting only on Stein's left leg, the one towards the door. He wrapped an arm around his neck to keep him from falling off.

"Alright. You can continue grading papers. I won't disturb you at all."

Something told the mad scientist that this was a lie, but he went along with it. He returned grading papers, ignoring the man on his leg. Out of habit, he wrapped his left arm around Spirit's waist. He made small circles on his leg as graded. Halfway through the stack, the red head shifted so that his legs were propped up on Stein's other leg.

Stein sighed as he finally reached Maka's test. He put a large, red 'A' on it, but he went through it and marked the questions she missed wrong and put her actual grade under the 'A.' Spirit gave an approving smile and let his hand drop from around Stein's neck. He began to rock back and forth, rubbing against Stein's crotch again.

"Cut it out, Spirit…. " Stein groaned. He could feel his member growing hard.

Unfortunately for him, so could the cherry red head sitting in his lap. He glanced at the clock and sighed, smiling to himself. "Ah, so much to do, so much to do, and so little time to do it all."

With a huff, Spirit hopped off Stein's legs and unlocked the door so the next class could get in only to settle back in his lap. It was when the bell for the next class did Spirit slip underneath Stein's desk.

"What are you doing under there?" Stein asked with a sigh.

"I don't really feel like going anywhere else," Spirit said simply.

Stein shrugged, about to push away, but the red head held him and his chair in place.

_Spirit's acting weird today. I wonder what's up with him._

He felt Spirit lean between his legs. He couldn't tell which way though. Once everyone was settled in their seats, he did a quick head count before starting class.

"Pass last night's homework to Jamie and in my hand in two minutes."

Papers shuffled as they were passed to the blonde girl who quickly did a count of papers and got up to turn them in.

"Good. Turn to p-AAAGGE!" he gasped. From under the desk, he heard Spirit giggle quietly. "Turn to page 290 so we can- AH!" The male under his desk giggled slightly louder as he pumped the scientist through his pants. Stein gripped a handful of red hair. "Knock it off," he whispered harshly. Spirit groaned softly. "As I was saying. Turn to page 290 and we will discuss what is on this page."

The class stared at Stein before doing as they were told.

"Today, we're going to be discussing next week's topic. On page t-t-two ninety there is a picture of the m-male reproductive s-s-system."

Spirit was undoing his pants! No way in hell was he going to-

_Oh, screw this!_

"Read over pages 290 to 310 silently and write down anything you think is important and turn it in by the end of class."

He let his head drop on the desk with a loud thud. The death scythe's hot breath trickled over his erection once it was freed from his pants and undergarments. He bit his lip. He felt eyes on him and gave a sharp order for them to get back to work and instantly pages were turned. When Stein felt his death scythe's sinful tongue move from base to tip, he couldn't stifle the low moan the escaped from his mouth. Spirit teased and taunted him by taking just the head in and sucking hard. One hand slide between his leg and tangled into red head, forcing Spirit to take in more. Stein felt teeth lightly scrape across his erection. He slapped Spirit.

"No teeth."

As punishment for slapping him, he bit down harder. Stein gave a loud yelp and everyone instantly looked up at him. He waved them back to work. He pulled back in his chair just enough to watch the death scythe take him his mouth fully and bob his head slowly, picking up the pace as the grip on his hair got tighter. He felt the familiar tightening in his gut. He was close to release.

Maka can busting through the door. "Professor Stein, have you seen the thing known as my father? Lord Death wants to talk to him." She stood beside him behind his desk.

Stein looked at the girl. "Yes."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yes."

"Well, where is he?"

"Und-" Spirit bit down on his member. Stein slammed his fist down on his desk, making Maka and the class jump. "He's….under my….desk…" he grunted.

Maka gave a confused look. He gave her a forced smile.

"Please get your father before I kill him," he said through clenched teeth.

Spirit spoke up. "Quit rushing. I'm almost done here. Jeez." He poked his head out from under the desk and glanced up at his daughter. He glanced up at Stein. "You would miss me if you killed me Stein. You can't function without me. If it wasn't for a certain red headed death scythe, who would be out murdering everyone in sight for an experiment?" He smirked as Stein lowered a death glare at him. He slithered his way from under the desk and made his way out, Maka close on his heels, slightly disturbed.

As for Stein…he was left to take care of unfinished business.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter be dedicated to my best friend Dajiah. I love you buddy~! **_

"Noooo, stop iiiiiitt, Spiriiiiiiiiit," Stein groaned, looking up at the shirtless red head leaning over him.

Spirit tightened his grip on his meister's hair and smiled. He ran his hand over Stein's bare torso and drawing a pattern on his chest. Using the razor blade in his hand, he pressed the tip of the blade on his chest and dragged it down. Stein gasped and flinched, but his body reacted to it in a way that shocked him. Blood rushed down below his waist. It encouraged the red head sitting on top of him. Spirit cut his name in large letters over his chest, making his chest a large puddle of blood. Stein moaned and arched his back into the blade's tip, causing the cuts be deeper. Spirit leaned down and lapped the blood off his chest, being as seductive as possible for the red head.

"Stop it-AH!" Spirit pulled his hair harder.

Spirit sat up on the withering mad scientist and began to drag the tip of the blade over Stein's arm, cutting into his skin like he was doodling on paper. Stein twisted and flinched as he tried to get away.

"You say stop, but your body is saying otherwise." He slowly dragged the blade down, starting to cut into Stein's pants and undergarments.

The meister moaned again, squeezing his eyes shut. His pants were carelessly cut off followed by his undergarments. Spirit smirked and yanked him by his hair in a sitting position. He moved behind the bloody man, pressing the blade in his back. He used his meister as his personal drawing board, turning his back into a bloody mess. He wiped away blood, absentmindedly cutting designs, smiling as Stein winced and desperately clung to the sheets on the bed.

"S-Spirit- a-ah! A-a-alright! En-n-nough!" Stein stuttered, shuddering violently.

Spirit removed the blade from his back, pressing his bare chest against it to look over his shoulder. He giggled and let go of Stein's hair.

"I'll be back late. I'm heading to Chupa Cabra's." He gave Stein a heated kiss before slipping his shirt, tie, and coat back on and left.

For the second time in a row, Stein was left incredibly turned on, and once again, had to finish things himself.

_**I know this chapter was reaaaaaaallllllyyyy short. Sorry 'bout that. I hoped you liked it anyways **_


	3. Chapter 3

**All Stein wanted to know was how. How the hell was he talked into going to a night club with **_**Spirit**_** of all people? The energetic cherry red head nudged his arm and handed him a drink.**

"**Come on, Stein! Let loose!" Spirit exclaimed.**

** Stein downed his drink. "You and I both know what will happen if I do."**

** Spirit though about what he said for a moment. He sighed and pushed the mad scientist to the bar. "Then we'll get you drunk-loose then!"**

** They waited for the bartender to finish pouring drinks for a couple of ladies. Spirit raised his eyebrows and whistled. Stein rolled his eyes and sighed, shaking his head.**

"**Spirit!" the bartender exclaimed, leaning against the bar. "My favorite customer! Who you hittin' on tonight?"**

** Spirit smiled and chuckled. "No one tonight, Jace. I'm with a friend." He nodded towards Stein who was currently tapping his fingers on the bar.**

"**Is he okay?" Jace asked, his brown eyes turning to look at the scientist.**

"**He's nervous; he doesn't get out much," he said, shaking his head. "So Imma get him drunk, ya know, so he can let loose a little."**

"**Well then. You're talking to the right bartender. What'll it be?"**

"**The strongest thing you can come up with, Jace."**

"**I'm on it."**

** Jace turned around and started mixing more drinks. Spirit turned to Stein, watching him struggle onto the high stool. He sat beside him, scooting closer. He leaned forward, their noses almost touching.**

"**Hey… What's wrong, Stein? I've never seen you so down since… a long time."**

** Stein sighed. "I don't want to be here. You know I'm a bit iffy around people."**

** Spirit smiled and looked into the scientist's green eyes. "I'm here. You'll be fine." He quickly pressed his lips to Stein's.**

** Jace chuckled. "Yeah. He's a friend alright."**

"**Okay, so, he's my boyfriend, but he's still a friend."**

** Jace smiled and slid a glass to the silver haired man. "Enjoy!" He walked off to tend to more ladies at the bar.**

** Stein looked at the glass. Whatever it was, he didn't want to drink it. He stared at it until the red head sighed and took the glass. He swirled it around and took a sip. He poured a little in his mouth and tilted his meister's head back. He pressed their lips together, Stein's lips parting slightly, and he let the strong mixture flow over his lips into the scientist's mouth.**

** It was good, but coming from the cherry red head's mouth made it taste even better! He licked his lips. He took the glass from the other and took a careful sip, tasting what all was in it. It was stronger coming straight from the glass. It made his mouth tingle as he gradually drank it sip by sip, letting himself be encouraged by the red head.**

"**Want another?" Spirit asked, smiling as he watched Stein hesitate to drink the last bit.**

** Stein gulped the last bit down and shook his head. Spirit pursed his lips. His plan wasn't going to work if Stein wasn't drunk. An idea came to him, but he himself wasn't going to like it.**

"**If you drink another, I'll let you experiment on me," Spirit proposed, shivering slightly at the thought of being cut open and probed at. **

"**Promise?" Stein asked. He hated it when Spirit used his weakness against him.**

"**I promise." **_**Excellent!**_

"**Jace! Two more. Excellent mixing."**

** Jace smiled. "It's what I do."**

"**Can you add a bit of my favorite vodka to 'em?"**

"'**Course I can."**

** As they waited, Stein began to turn the screw in his head, glancing around the club. Music wasn't playing yet, but the club was loud with talk. He had tuned it all out. He was thinking and thinking hard. **

** Why would Spirit want to take him to a club? He never got out much, and he didn't really like being around a shit load of people like this. His eyes drifted from person to person. There were a lot of pretty ladies here, but none of them really caught his eye. Lucky them. He looked at all the men. Only one caught his attention. The man had a hoard of women around him, giggling and touching his shoulder length hair, running their fingers over his jacket and tie. That one man who caught his attention just so happened to be **_**his**_** man.**

** Jace slid two glasses in front of Stein, shaking his head. "I swear, there's a lady magnet in his jacket somewhere. So are you gonna pull them ladies off your man?"**

** Stein downed one of the drinks. "I would, but I'm not. I don't really mind. Old habits die hard. Anyways, it looks like he was more abducted than anything else."**

"**Not meaning to get all personal and stuff, but what did he mean 'let you experiment on me' or something like that?"**

"**I'm a scientist. It's what I do. And it's the only bribe he knows I'll accept."**

"**So you cut him open? Hehe, such a masochist."**

** Stein nodded, watching the women comb their fingers through Spirit's hair. "Alright, that's it." He took the other glass and hopped off the stool, making his way through a drunken crowd. "Here's the drink you wanted, babe," Stein said, handing Spirit his drink.**

** One of the girl smirked as she looked over Stein incredulously. "Yeah, right. No one like you could get anyone like Spirit Albarn."**

"**Yeah, like, we may be drunk, but we're not that drunk. We all know that you're just trying to take him away from us," said another.**

"**Spirit's not gay," said a third.**

"**Spirit is gay," the red head said, taking a sip of his drink. **

"**Whatever." The group of girls wandered away.**

** Stein and Spirit watched them walk away. **

"**Blondes are not your type anyways," Stein said, stretching.**

"**Oh? Then what is my type?" Spirit questioned. He nudged him back towards the bar.**

"**Crazy drunk scientists," he said with a wink.**

"**Mhm, there's only one of those in Death City."**

** Spirit smiled. He could tell the two drinks were starting to kick in, but he was nowhere near drunk enough. It took a lot to get the scientist drunk. His tolerance to strong alcohol was higher than his own. He sighed and pulled out his wallet. This couldn't be helped. He thumbed through his money. Jace saw this and abruptly asked:**

"**You leaving me already?"**

" '**fraid so, Jace. Business to take care of." Spirit looked up at Stein. He was awfully quiet over there. Seeing he was staring at the wall in front of him, he turned to Jace. "Say, you couldn't give me four full bottle of the strongest thing in today?"**

** Jace grimaced. "That's three hundred bucks worth of alcohol!"**

** Spirit pulled four one hundred dollar bills from his wallet and laid them on the **

"**Jesus, Spirit, did you rob a bank?" Stein and Jace asked.**

"**No. I worked and saved my money earned." He pushed the money towards Jace. "Is it a deal or what?"**

** Jace smiled. "And a hunderd (Author's note: yep. It's supposed to be hunderd.) dollar tip too? Hell yeah, it's a deal! I'll be right back."**

** Spirit turned to Stein as Jace left. He patted the silver haired man's leg, silently telling him they were about to leave. **

"**Why'd you drag me here if we're just gonna go back home?" Stein asked. **

** Jace came back and set the bottles on the bar. The cherry red head smiled and pointed at the bottles. "That's why," he said. He turned to the bartender. "Thanks, Jace. I better get him home before he breaks down."**

"**A-okay. Listen, don't be a stranger and come visit me some time!"**

"**I will." He urged Stein off the stool and out the door.**

** Stein sighed. He was ready to be at home. Spirit rolled his eyes and jumped on Stein's back. The extra weight sent the two hurtling forward. Stein caught his balance and righted himself. The red head locked his ankles around him, his arms tightening around his neck in a choke hold.**

"**Come on! Faster! I wanna drink!" Spirit whined.**

** Stein sighed and broke into a brisk jog. He was happy the bar wasn't far from his stitched home. It wasn't long before they arrived home. Spirit dropped of the scientist's back, bending when Stein bent over, trying to catch his breath. He pushed the breathless man up strait and put his hands on his head. He urged him into the house where he stood there until he caught his breath.**

** Spirit sat the bottles down on the black wooden table by the door. He shrugged out of his jacket and threw it on the couch aimlessly. He untucked his green shirt, his black pants sliding down slightly, revealing his boxers. Flopping down on the stitched sofa, one of the bottles in hand and the others placed on the sofa beside him. He smiled up at Stein, beckoning him with his eyes. Stein sat on the floor between his legs.**

** Spirit opened the bottle. "Drink," he ordered holding the bottle out to his meister, but Stein shook his head.**

** The red head frowned. If he wasn't going to willingly drink, he was gonna force him to. He brought himself closer Stein, weaving his fingers through short silver hair. He grabbed a handful of hair and pulled his head back.**

"**Open." There was a hardness to his voice that Stein couldn't help but obey.**

** His mouth opened and the hard liquor was poured down his throat. The liquor burned his throat as it went down. A little dripped down the side of his mouth. Spirit leaned down and licked the drop up.**

"**We don't want to waste a drop. It's pretty expensive." The cherry red head smirked.**

** Stein licked his lips, looking into the weapon's blue eyes. Spirit opened another bottle and tugged his hair again. He took a sip and slowly poured the rest down the other's throat.**

** Stein could feel the alcohol in him starting to kick in. He wasn't quite drunk yet. It was gonna take more than four bottles of strait hard liquor to faze him. He gulped down the burning liquid in an attempt to keep from getting choked. Spirit did the same with the last two bottles, licking any drop that dripped down Stein's mouth, occasionally letting a few drip down his neck just so he could tease the sensitive skin.**

"**We still have wine left?" Spirit asked.**

"**Yep."**

** The red head stood, stepping over Stein. The scientist crawled on to the couch. He sighed and started scratching his healing chest, wincing slightly. He took his shirt off slowly. He was still sore from a few days ago. Bruises had turned a shade of blue and purple, a few of them turning an ugly greenish-yellow color. The raised pink scars where Spirit had lightly trailed the tip of the blade traced down his torso, occasionally branching out into small hearts. His attention was pulled from his chest to the sound of Spirit's heels clicking on the floor.**

** Spirit straddled Stein and opened a bottle of wine. Stein's lips parted slightly and the bottle was pressed to his lips. He took it and drank, his eyes never leaving his red headed lover. Said red head opened a bottle for himself.**

**Spirit forced Stein to drink three more bottles of wine. By then, Stein was drunk enough for Spirit.**

** The cherry red head leaned down and kissed the mad scientist breathless. He didn't let him break the kiss for a much needed breath; he only deepened it, sliding his tongue into the other's mouth. The pink flesh explored Stein's mouth as if it was its first time in the wet cavern. He could taste all the alcohol Stein had drank tonight. He began a battle with the drunken scientist for dominance. Ultimately losing the battle, Stein moaned into the kiss.**

** This was all too perfect. Spirit had the silver haired practically powerless under him. His fingers stroked down Stein's scabbed chest, smiling as the man shivered at his touch. He finally pulled his mouth away from Stein's, allowing him to suck in much needed breath. Stein gasped and panted and the evil red head began to kiss down his neck. His began to lightly scratch the cuts on his chest, a few of the cuts starting to bleed. He eagerly laps the blood up. It was all about teasing. He just wanted to tease him till he was continent with the other's pitiful condition. He pressed his hips against Stein's, smirking as he felt his erection. He slid his hand down his chest and gripped the bulge in his pants. **

** Stein groaned as Spirit began to squeeze and tease his hardened member. He ripped the green shirt off of Spirit's body, buttons flying off as it was thrown. Stein's pants were undone and the red head slipped his hand into his boxers, earning another groan. Spirit slid onto the floor, pulling Stein's boxers and pants to down with him. **

** Spirit gave a slow smirk and dragged his tongue up and down from base to tip. Stein moaned softly in response. The red head licked the precum from the head before slowly taking him in to his mouth. He sucked greedily, slowly bobbing his head, listening to the stream of soft moans coming from the mad scientist.**

"**A-ah, Spi-irit… Faster!"**

** Spirit complied with the demand and kicked up a notch, sucking harder. More moans were ripped from Stein's mouth, each one getting loud than the one before. Stein threw his head back against the couch, his mouth open in a silent scream. He squeezed his eyes shut and tangled his fingers in red hair. He bucked wildly into his lover's mouth. Spirit held Stein's hips still. He hummed around Stein's, sending pulses of vibration through his body. It was enough to push the mad scientist over the edge in powerful jets.**

** Spirit smirked at his drunken meister. He had a long, long list of things to do tonight.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning! This chapter contains smut unlike the other chapters! If this is what you wanted you have finally arrived at the right chapter! Also, t'er be a bit of fluffiness 'ere. And one big ass surprise!**_

**This was not funny, not funny at all to the mad scientist. He was chain to his bed by dog chains. If he looked down he could just make out the familiar hot pink collar marked 'FIDO' in purple letters with a matching leash clipped to it around his neck. He sighed. Not only was he chained to the bed, wearing a collar and leash, but he was also naked. Great. He looked up at the ceiling. Pictures of Spirit….being quite inappropriate…..were pinned on the ceiling. He groaned and closed his eyes. He couldn't be serious! What was he trying to-?**

"**Stein, you're late!" It was Death. "Why aren't….you…." he trailed off. "Oh my! Never mind that. What happened to you, Stein? You look like a piece of paper that's been doodled on."**

** Stein, mortified that Death had to see him like this, opened his eyes. "Uuhh…. Violent lover?" **

"**Mhmm. And who is this 'violent lover?"**

** Stein blushed a light shade of red. "Spirit is…." His eyes narrowed. "Is that red head there?"**

"**Yes, at my side as he should be." Death moved sideways to show a smirking red head.**

"**Bastard! Get your ass here and unchain me! This is cruelty to scientists!" Stein shouted, glaring at Spirit.**

"**Sorry! I stay at Lord Death's side." Spirit held up two fingers above his eyes, striking a harmless pose.**

"**Dammit, Spirit!"**

** Death looked between the two. "Spirit-san, if you plan on leaving him like that, at least go cover his class."**

"**Yes, sir!" He winked at Stein before disappearing. **

"_**SPIRIT!**_**" Stein yelled.**

** Death chuckled. "You two are **_**perfect**_** for each other!"**

"**I'm going to murder him when he gets home and unchain me!"**

"**You say that, but I don't see that happening." Stein grunted. "Well, Fido, I'll see you tomorrow….hopefully…. Err, don't get too stiff."**

** If he only knew…. He glared at the Shinigami as he called him 'Fido.' Death ended the call and Stein was left in the silence of his bedroom. He followed the stitched pattern on the wall, trying not to think about the pictures above his head. After running out of thing to stare at, he cut his eyes to one of the pictures- the only one that wasn't **_**as**_** inappropriate like the others, but it was still arousing all the same. The red head was sitting in front of the wall, his legs bent and spread, leaning his head against the wall. He was wearing his usual black pants but no shirt. He had his thumb in his mouth, looking like a porn star teasing her partner. White was dripping off his face and onto his chest like someone came on him. His other hand was tangled in his cherry red hair, giving it a wild look. But what caught the stitched man's attention was the lazy-lust filled glint in his eyes. It was something Stein had either never notice before or had never been shown before.**

** As he stared at the pictures, processing every detail of Spirit's teasing poses, he felt his member stiffen more with each glance of the pictures. In each picture was the same lazy-lust filled look in his eyes. Stein wanted to see that look personally. **

"**Hey, Stein. You look a little stiff there. Hehe, pun intended."**

** Stein jumped, looking at the cherry red head that had entered silently. He had shed his jacket tie and shirt off. He sat on the bed beside his chained lover, started trailing his fingers over his cut and bruised body, drawing close to his arousal. He casually stroked his lover's cock, watching Stein bite his lower lip. **

** Spirit raised a red eyebrow. He straddled the scientist, sliding across the man's chest like a stripper would a customer. He pressed his lips to the other's teasingly.**

"**Do you want me to ride your shaft, Stein?" Spirit asked in an innocent voice.**

"**Yessss," was Stein's answer.**

** Spirit smirked down at the scientist, seductively licking his lips before slipping off the bed. Taking his time, he took his pants off along with his boxers. He licked his fingers slowly, coating his hand with saliva. He wrapped his spit covered hand around Stein's member, stroking him again just to tease. He straddled the scientist and rubbed his ass against him before plunging down on Stein's rock hard length. The cherry red head gasped, biting his lip. The silver haired man moaned as his erection was soon trapped by his lover's tight, hot cave.**

** Spirit took things in his own hands. He moved up and down, rolling his hips just the way the man underneath him liked. He groaned, his face twisting up in pain, but disappeared as the pain dulled and turned to pleasure. He ran his fingers through his cherry red hair, looking down at his lover with those lazy-lust filled eyes Stein wanted to see so badly. **

"**Stein," Spirit said his voice rough with pure lust and need. "Fuck me. Fuck me senseless, Stein. Now." He unclipped the chains around Stein's wrists and ankles.**

** The lust-filled scientist didn't hesitate to flip the cherry red head on his elbows and knees. He slammed back in Spirit. The room was almost quiet. It was only the sound of skin slapping against each other and the heavy panting and the occasional moan. Stein changed the angle of his position, allowing him to penetrate deeper within the red head and causing Spirit to shout.**

"**OH, SHIT! HIT THAT SPOT AGAIN!"**

** Stein did as he was told, mercilessly ramming the head of his length against Spirit's prostate. The red head arched into Stein's thrusts.**

"**HARDER, BABY, HARDER!" Spirit screeched. **

** Once against, Stein did as he was told. Load moans were ripped from the red head's mouth. He gripped the stitched sheets. His mind was starting to turn to goo, as he was no longer able to form words. Spirit's muscles clamped around Stein's burning shaft as he came violently all over his chest. **

"**STEIN!" the red head screamed.**

**Stein moaned as Spirit's already tight cavern got even tighter. He soon toppled over the edge, saying Spirit's name, white hot liquid pleasure coursing through his shuddering body. When they both came down from their violent sex high, Stein pulled out of his fiery lover and lay beside him. He stared at the pictures above him.**

"**Shit, Stein," Spirit gasped, still on his elbows and knees, trying to catch his breath. **

"**What?" the scientist said, breathless himself.**

** Spirit's hair spilled into his face as he turned to look at his lover. "Payback…is gonna be….a real bitch." He settled against Stein's side, his eyes closing. He was fast asleep.**

** Stein sighed. What could he be possibly be planning? He yawned and rolled over to his side, pressing his chest against the other's back and wrapped an arm around him tightly, pulling the sheet over them. Soon, he too drifted to sleep.**

**Not even twenty minutes after the two fell asleep, Death called. **

"**Oh, my," he chuckled, looking at the sleeping meister and death scythe. He turned to the girl beside him. "Let's leave him be, Maka-san. He's fairly tired."**

"**But….I want to get this over with," she said, looking up at Death.**

"**Very well then." He sighed. "Spirit-san. Your daughter needs to talk to you."**

** Spirit stirred in Stein's arms before sitting up slowly. "Papa'll talk later." He settled back down into Stein's arms. He fell back asleep almost as soon as his head touched the stitched pillow.**

** Maka huffed. "Papaaa!" Maka screamed.**

** Both Spirit and Stein jumped, sitting up so quickly that the blood rushed to their heads.**

"**Dammit, Maka, the one time I leave you alone, you bother me!" He frowned and pulled the sheet up to his waist, obviously grumpy. He tuned his voice down to a calm sound. "What is it Maka? Papa's tired right now."**

** Maka looked slightly hurt by Spirit's outbreak, but quickly returned to her normal frown. "What the hell is up with my tests!?" she exclaimed. "Why do I have eight 'A's when I know none of this stuff he be talking about!? Why do I have to grades on them too!?"**

"**It was mandatory," Stein said, snuggling back down into the bed. "I made him a deal so he would stop being a tease after class. You're actual letter grade is under the 'A.'"**

** Maka sighed.**

"**Can we go back to sleep now?" Spirit yawned.**

"**Sorry to disturb you two. We will discuss this later. Later~"**

"**Ugh," Maka said before the call ended.**

** Stein pulled Spirit down onto his chest. "Great. Now I'm not sleepy anymore."**

"**I'm not either." Spirit traced over the large 'S' on Stein's chest.**

** Stein looked into the red head's innocent blue eyes, "You know, to be so emotionally unbalanced, you are so serious when you want something. Try using it on Maka."**

"**What's the point? Maka doesn't love me, let alone call me her father," he muttered, resting his head above Stein's heart, listening to its strong beat. He yawned and looked down.**

"**I'm pretty sure deep down she does, Spirit." He stroked his hair and rolled his eyes, knowing the water works were coming next.**

"**I try to be a good dad, but she just spits in my face." He sighed. "I could save her and she wouldn't even say 'Thanks, Papa!' She'd just turn her nose up at me and walk away. I wish I could tell her that I'm trying, but she won't listen. I know she hates me for fooling around with different people, but that's why I've settle for one so that maybe she'd hate me a little less."**

** Stein lifted Spirit's head up. He pressed his lips to the cherry red head's forehead. **

"**I love how you show your soft side only to me, Stein~!"**

"**Don't get too cocky about it, you teasing bastard."**

** Spirit giggled and straddled Stein. "But whose teasing bastard am I?"**

"**You're my teasing bastard."**

"**That's right…" Spirit leaned down and kissed Stein, a lot of fire and passion behind it.**

** Stein pushed him away, a question forming in his head.**

"**Where'd the pictures come from?"**

"**Oh, I got you REAL drunk last night. That's all you need to know about." **

"…"


	5. Chapter 5

Stein hadn't even gotten halfway through going over the warm up when Spirit hesitantly opened the door. He had his hand in his pocket, the knuckle of his forefinger between his teeth. Stein turned in his stitched chair to look at him.

"Spirit if another one of your tricks-"

"It's not about one of my tricks!" Spirit snapped. "It's about the physically impossible!"

Stein got a closer look at the cherry red head showed that he had been crying, his puffy red eyes fighting back more tears. This obviously didn't have to do with any of his 'girlfriends.' Stein showed great, and honest, concern for what was wrong with Spirit. The red head leaned down and whispered in his ear.

Stein's eyes instantly widened. He looked everywhere but at the red head, completely and utterly shocked. The red head had to be lying. There's no way that could ever happen….. Or could it?

"Spirit, you and I both know-"

"But it's true!' Spirit exploded, throwing his arms up in the air. "How else do you explain-"

"How do you explain how you know?" Stein interrupted coolly.

Spirit bit his lip and withdrew multiple folded papers from his back pocket. Stein took the papers, waving his class to leave. He read over each one of the papers, all of them confirming everything the red head said. When he notice the class was gone and had politely shut the door, he spoke again.

"You are pregnant…"

It was impossible but true. He couldn't argue with the test results in front of him. He pondered the idea for a while. He let Spirit sit on his leg, his knuckle back in between his teeth. No… he wasn't cut out to be a father. He couldn't handle himself sometimes. How could he handle something that couldn't help itself?

"But how, Stein, how?"

Stein shook his head, pushing silver hair out of his eyes. "I don't know…" He looked at Spirit.

The red head held a look in his eyes that Stein had never seen before. It was an alien look and he didn't like it. It looked like a cross between depression, anger, hatred, and many more emotions that didn't suit the usually energetic.

"Well… I guess we're cutting back on alcohol now." Stein gave Spirit a small smile.

Spirit couldn't help but smile back. "And you're cutting back on cigarettes. Our baby's not gonna grow up inhaling smoke." He plucked the unlit cigarette from between his lovers lips. "Lets kick that habit today."

"Hey, you didn't say when today." Stein chuckled and took it back. "Alright, young blood, scat! It's almost time for the next class!"

"I'm not that young!" the red head wailed.

"Excuse me, but how old am I? And how old are you?" Stein chuckled, ushering Spirit out of the door.

"Well, when you put it like that…. What was Jesus like?"

"Ha-ha, very funny."

Spirit left as students came in, saying hi to Maka and was ignored as always. He pouted. Maybe this one won't hate him. He got half way down the hallway when he started talking to the school nurse.

Stein swirled in his chair. He looked over each result, and frowned. Three different doctors and nine different test, all with the same results. A number at the bottom of the pages caught his attention. Of course, the bill. He pulled out his calculator and added them all up, getting a shocking surprise.

"SPIRIT, YOU OWE THREE DOCTORS FIVE THOUSAND THREE HUNDRED FUCKING DOLLARS!?" he screeched.

Oh, yeah. Spirit was going to hell when he got home.


End file.
